Seth Finds Love
by Jmoily
Summary: Homeless 17 year old Jenna has had a hard life. Can Seth help her break her inner wall down and find love? Imprint story. SethXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Mom. God you have no idea what I have to go through every single day because of her."  
"Then why don't you try to fill me in then honey,"mom responded while flicking her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Because you are a dumb slut who doesn't even love me!" I yelled.

"Why on earth would you think that Jenna? I love you more than you will ever know!" she sarcastically resoned with me.

"UGH! I HATE YOU! JUST GO AWAY!" I furiously screamed. I think at this point she had given up trying to get me to calm down because she just sat at the foot of my bed. Eventually after about five minutes she got up gave me an apolegetic look -almost a glare- and left, slamming the door behind her. I fell to the floor crying and watched as my mother left with my (evil) step sisters and swore at them under my breath. Little did I know that this was going to be the last time that I was ever going to see any of them again.

So I guess you could say I was homeless. I kind of had this whole Cinderella Story thing going on. My "mom" Michelle married my dad when I was three and brought along her two demon daughters. My dad was my best friend in the world. Until one day about 3 years ago when I was 14. I remember that horrible day like it was yesterday.

I had gotten called out of Class at 1:53 and found out that my dad, former police officer in Seattle, was shot on the job. He had died on the scene. I never talk about that day to anyone. Not even any of the 6 therapists would get me to explain "how I felt about that". My Step-mom had always told me to call her mom. Even though I knew she hated me and would have done anything to be rid of me. But she was my only family. I was always treated differently. And before you ask, no, I have not ever had to sweep out a chimney or scrub the toilets with a toothbrush. She just always seemed to be yelling and pitying me about everything. I hate to be pityied. People who are pityied are helpless and always crying about something or other.

But I was not like that. I had built up this wall that nobody had seemed to be able to get to come down. I was a hard, cold, bitch to put it simply. But even though nobody had ever gotten that wall down I still knew what love and compassion was. I had never experienced it, but I knew what it was. My step-mom had loved her own daughters and I could see that. It had been nice in a weid way to see that. Although it had made me insanely jealous, I still liked having those feelings around so I wouldn't lose track of them forever.

Cinderella and I had a lot of similarities but there was one thing I will never have. A happy ending. Cinderella ended up with Prince Charming because the slipper fit. I will never have a Prince like her. Nobody in their right mind would want to be with a cold, hard, screwed up girl like me. And here I am now. Sitting in an alley just counting the days until life gets better. It probably never will.  
T  
his is it for me. Stuck here forever. Cold, tired, and eternally hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth P.O.V

"Come on Sam! Please? Please? Pleaseeee?"

"Just please let us throw you a bachelor party. Please?"

"Oh, come on! I promise this is the last time I ever ask you for anything."

"Ok ,Seth, you and I both know that this won't be the last time you ask me for anything. But I guess, if you promise that this will be a little party, we will do this.", "Seth promise me that this will just be a little get together with friends. Which means; no wild wolf-men, not an insane amount of alcohol, and absolutely no strippers."

"Seriously? Sam? No way. You take the fun out of everything!" I snapped.

Sam sighed and shook his abnormally large head. Yeah, that's right I'm making fun of Sam! I dont give a shit if he's my alpha. He's like the most boring person in the world. Good thing I'm not in wolf-form right now because I would be screwed. But seriously, how can a person be that boring? Paul says he spends all of his fun in the bedroom with Emily. Yuck. I wouldn't doubt it. It absolutely sucks to have to hear all of his perverted thoughts and fantasies ever single day. I could have gone my whole life without knowing how Emily likes to...uh yeah nevermind, I really don't want to think about _that _right now.

Embry says that since I'm 19 and I haven't imprinted yet I never will. I'm the only one who hasn't. Well besides Collin and Leah, but Collin is disgusting so it really doesn't suprise me. Leah, well Leah is just Leah. Always rude and accusing. But I love her. I have to because she's my sister. We stick together because we have nobody else who really understands us.

"Alright Sam here is what's going to happen.", Embry's voice cut through my thoughts, "We are going to a bar in Seattle, we will stay for a few hours then come back home and sleep here and wake up and then eat a huge breakfast."

Everyone mumbled agreement, still agitated that we couldn't get strippers, and left to go on patrol.

-NEXT WEEK-

We were walking through Seattle trying to get to Washer's Bar. I was shirtless of course. (Hey I gotta show off my hot body! Especially if we were going to a bar where there were sure to be hot girls.)

I don't know if Sam was really into this whole thing. He kept studdering "uh, guys if you don't want to do this I would be okay with that."

Well I don't think that he realizes that when Embry, Paul, and I acctually put time and effort into the planning of something, there is no turning back.

"Ok, Sam we are almost there. Just hold on we are taking a shortcut." Paul explained to a blindfolded Sam.

Yeah I did tell you that we went all out right? We started to walk through some alley that Embry assured us would take us to Washer's faster. I hadn't known that this place was so fucking far away. I would have parked closer. God this sucked I can't hardly even see in this dark alley.

Just then I saw a huddled mass in the far end of the alley huddling next to some garbage cans.

I nudged Collin who was leading the pack with me. **(A/N. Please excuse the pun)**

"Hey man, do you see that too?" He just nodded and walked toward it.

Paul broke the silence, "Guys there are homeless people in Seattle all the time. Let's just keep walking."

I wasn't one to follow the rules, so I continued to walk toward the shuddering mass. It was almost as if something was pulling me toward this person.

As I got closer I started to be able to make out features. First, a head, one of the most beautifully shaped heads I had ever seen. Then some slender legs, wow those legs are amazing, oh I wish those things were wrapped around my waist. Then, as I continued to get closer I saw her amazing face. It was like it had been crafted perfectly out of stone by the most amazing artist. Her grimy and dirty, golden hair was the best part. I just wanted to curl up beside her and kiss her closed eyes, her cheeks, her perfect lips, and tell her that everything would be okay. She was the most amazing thing I had ever seen and I would do anything for her.

Oh shit I think I just imprinted...


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna's P.O.V.

I had been staring at the same point on the brick wall in front of me for 6 hours. I sit in this alley day after day, no food,  
no water except what continuously falls from the sky, and no body to love and comfort me. I have been having this weird feeling lately. The only way I can describe it is depression. Usually I am a pretty optimistic person. I am almost always happy. My friends always told me that someday I would be a depressed witch someday because I spent my lifetime share of being happy already. But, that was when I had friends. Now I just sit here.

With that thought my attention is returned to the brick wall. Soon enough I had fallen asleep.

I awoke that night, my guess would be around 8, and found that I was extremely hungry. But by now I had learned to shut out the hunger pains.  
I clutched my wooden pendent of a wolf.  
This necklace was all I had left off my dad. He gave it to me on my 14th birthday. It was a Sunday night and I had been crying because he wasn't here for my birthday. I hadn't gotten to see him all day, but just as I was getting ready to fall asleep, he walks in. That night I clung to him like I hadn't seen him in years.

*** *Flashback* ***  
"Dad!" I yelled, "I thought you weren't coming"  
"Honey, you know I will always be here for you."  
"good. I never want you to leave me." I snuggled into his warm embrace. "Here I have something for you," he pulled out the necklace, "I hope you like it."  
I squealed. It was beautiful! "Oh, dad! It's absolutely beautiful! Did you make it? How? Does it stand for something?" I fired questions at him. He rumbled a deep, playful laugh. "Yes, Jenna, I made this. It stands for beauty ...as well as something that you wouldnt understand quite yet. But I promise someday I will tell you and you will understand completely." he smiled his beautiful pearly white smile ,that stood out against his russet skin, down at me. He laughed at my awed expression, "now go to bed honey."  
That night I fell asleep happier than I had been in a long time.

In the morning I woke up and took a shower, put on my makeup, styled my hair, and very carefully I put on my beautiful necklace. As I was going downstairs I realized that my father's loud voice was not to be heard.

My dad worked at the police station and he would always be called out on business for reasons that he said he couldnt control. I guess because of this I really didn't think much about why he wasn't home. I suppose that he was gone so much I just put it in the back of my mind.

That day when "the evil step-sisters" and I got to school, it was just a normal day. Until 1:53...  
****End Of Flashback****

Thinking back on it, my father had never talked about work or where exactly he went every night and day. I had never thought that maybe my dad could have been lying to me about where he went all those years. I was too innocent to think that he could have been hiding something from me. I might not ever know because he died before he got a chance to tell me.

Again my attention was diverted back to the brick wall. The ugly dirty red and brown bricks made me feel gross and claustrophobic.

I had to get out of here. I had to leave, go somewhere else.

It was almost as if I was being compelled to walk to the next alley over, to get away from this place.

I stopped when I was walking through the garbage piled up in dirt path. For some reason, it seemed like something deep inside of me was telling me to stop here. It wasn't my conscious, but something else entirely. It couldn't have been that the spot next to the overflowing garbage looked comfortable or inviting because it didn't. It really, really didn't. But there was no hope in telling that to me. I ignored the garbage, the rats, and the smell because...well I dont really know why. I just did. And the second I sat down I was out like a light.

2 hours later

I was awoken by the sound of heavy footsteps coming toward me. I panicked. I began telling myself that if I just sat here and pretended to be asleep the people would pass by. Nobody ever wants anything to do with a homeless person. People act as if we are diseased.

The sounds were becoming louder, more disinct.

I looked through slitted eyes and realized that it was four men.

Four huge men. Holy shit! I think I'm dead, that one in the back looks just like my dad. Hmm...well this is definitely not what I expected heaven to be like. Unless. Shit! Am I in hell? oh crap. Oh God, I really didn't mean to call them evil step-sisters.

I was parted from the little rant inside of my head when the two in front stopped and looked directly at me. A man behind them said to stop there are homeless people all over Seattle. Let's just move on.

Yeah that one almost got me to stand up and slap them all silly. Almost.

But I stayed still pretending to be asleep. The one that looks like my dad gave the group a look like he did not want to be messed with and that they needed to listen to his commands. I wonder what that was all about.

The man in front continued to come forward and from what I could see he was really hot. Tall, extremely tall, muscular,  
extremely muscular, and tiny cutoff pants. Wow, maybe I am in heaven.

"Seth" the one that must be in charge ordered.

Before I could even process anything else the man that must be named Seth was standing right in front of me. I slowly looked up first gazing over his feet, calves, thighs, butt (sigh), abs, shoulders, and finally his face. I must have looked like a retard gawking at him like that. But for some reason I just couldn't stop. But as I continued to look at his face I saw my reaction mirrored in his. It looked like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I could have stared all day long, but far too soon the man the looked like my dad was standing before me too. He looked exhausted

Seth turned to him "Sam, What do I do? I can't just leave her here. You know that."

The man that was named Sam turned to me "What's your name?"

Oh what the hell. What do I have to lose? "Jenna Lonetree," They gave me a blank stare. "Yeah, I know it's weird. I'm Native American."

They just continued to stare

I divulged even deeper.

"I know I don't look like it but my dad was from La Push. He met my mom and moved here...and here I am."

An uncomfortable silence surrounded the group.

"Okay, well we are from La Push too. I'm Sam. This is Seth, Paul, Collin, and Embry." He gestured to the boys behind him.

They all look similar, big and tall.

Getting a closer look at Sam I could tell that he didn't look as much like my dad as I had thought. There were definite similarities like his muscles and this russet skin.

I looked away quickly. It almost caused me physical pain to look at him for too long.

Seth broke the silence, "You should come back to La Push with us!"

He looked almost a little too eager to hear my response.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam giving him a questioning look.

Oh boy. They are probably going to kill me now. But, for some reason I had a gut feeling that they wouldn't hurt me.

So I did the logical thing that everybody would do in this situation. I decided to go with them.

"Uh. Okay. I guess." I answered.

Was it just me or did Seth look extremely happy after I said that? And he still hasn't stopped looking at me either. It was getting a little creepy.

Well here goes nothing.

As I was getting up I heard Embry say under his breath, "Well there goes the bachelor party."

Seth gave him a nasty look and we started to walk towards where Sam said the car was.

Seth and Collin were talking to me all the way there. About where I went to school, how old I was and other general knowledge questions.

Paul, Embry, and Sam were engrossed in conversation. Just as were almost to the car, I turned around to find them all staring at my necklace.

What. The. Hell.


End file.
